Afatinib dimaleate is a tyrosine kinase inhibitor, chemically designated as 2-butenamide, N-[4-[(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)amino]-7-[[(3S)-tetrahydro-3-furanyl]oxy]-6-quinazolinyl]-4-(dimethylamino)-,(2E)-, (2Z)-2-butenedioate (1:2) having the structure depicted by Formula I.

The discovery of new polymorphic forms of a compound is important in the development of pharmaceuticals, as these new forms may result in improved as ease of handling, ease of processing, storage stability, ease of purification, improved dissolution profile, and/or improved shelf-life.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,426,586 and PCT Publication Nos. WO 2012/121764 and WO 2013/052157 provide processes for the preparation of crystalline forms of afatinib and its salts.